Enter The void
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: Logan returns home, and a new mutant appears oen who holds the key to his past as well as rouges future
1. Default Chapter

Home ComingsChapter One **** Home ComingsChapter One 

  
Her escape was turning out to be far harder than it had seemed when she had first planned it. She was trapped in wolf form, and this was making travelling hard. She was averaging about 20 km per day, which was good, but a lot of people were afraid of wolves, and a lot of people had shotguns. This was bad, very very bad. She was lucky that she had some minor healing abilities, most of her wounds had healed with in a day, but until they healed, she had limped, and moved very slowly.   
As she moved farther from the physcotic bastard who had held her captive all of her life, the strange collar he had placed around her throat tightened and burned. She wasn't far from the center now; she could smell the mutants that lived there. But she also knew that she was being followed, and if she could scent the mutants, then the man following her, could certainly smell her, and them. She picked up the pace, cursing as her paws throbbed. Soon she came to a long curving road. She ran along the road, not caring that her paws hurt more and more each time they hit the pavement. Up ahead, she saw a large security gate, closed tightly. There were cameras, but she couldn't change and explain what she was doing there, so they would be no help to her. She sniffed at the gates helplessly, her captor would be here within five minutes, and if she didn't get past these gates, she would be dead. A muffled sound reached her ears, and she turned around. There was a motorcycle speeding towards the gates. She moved to the side of the road knowing that she could slip in after the bike. The rider wore no helmet, and he stopped before the gates, he stared up into the cameras, saying nothing. After a moment the gates opened, and he sped through. She ran through after him, and the gates closed behind her with a large, secure sounding snap. She didn't slow down, but sped up, changing from a clumsy run into an easy lope. Soon she could see some of the people who lived here; there were about forty teen's spread out, all busy with different tasks. She ignored them, at them moment they would be of no help, simply because she didn't know if any of them were telepathic or not. She raced up the drive, a sixth sense telling her that he was close behind. Finally she reached the front steps of the mansion.   
The man from the bike was entering, and she raced in behind him, the door swinging shut on her tail. She yelped, and the man turned around. She pulled; trying to free her tail from the door, but succeeded only in making it hurt more. She whimpered and whined, frantically trying to pull herself free. She looked up at him, and recognized him. Logan stood staring, his mouth was wide open and he looked stunned. He moved, but it wasn't towards her. He stepped back, sniffing the air. He looked puzzled now, and his head tilted to one side.   
"Jean!" He shouted after a moment. "Professor! We got a situation here!" Someone opened the door and she ran a last few trembling steps to collapse at Logan's feet. The collar was a red-hot pain around her throat now, and she lifted a trembling paw to scratch at it. She whimpered when it burned her paw. She could hear a soothing voice, both in her ears, and in her mind. She mustered her remaining strength and used it to rally her small telepathic gift.  
'The collar. Please some one take it off.' She sent, then she passed out. Logan stared at the large white wolf that lay unconscious at his feet. At least, it looked like a wolf; it smelled like a girl. It smelled strangely familiar, but he couldn't remember why. He could hear a faint voice in his head. It asked someone to take off the collar. The voice erased all doubts; it had to be a mutant. He released one of his claws and knelt over the wolfs body. He ran his had around its neck and found a collar made of metal and cloth, it burned his hand. He swore and pulled his hand away. He gingerly pulled the collar away from the wolf's neck, and then he sliced it in half with his claw. Logan pulled it away, wincing as it burned his hand. He threw it away from the wolf, and stood back.  
As he pulled the claw back into his hand he was aware that the wolfs body was moving. It stretched but didn't stop, the hind legs lengthened, turning into long shapely feminine legs, the head became the head of a beautiful woman, with long silver curly hair. The transformation had taken place in less than a minute, and where there had been a white wolf, there was now a beautiful naked woman. Her back was covered in a fine network of silver scars. There was a livid red welt around her neck, open in a few places. Logan growled, you didn't get those types of scars from accidents. He ripped off his leather jacket and lay it over the woman's body. She whimpered at the weight but did not move. The foyer was full of students, all of whom were staring at the newcomer. Jean pushed her way through the crowd and began to examine the girl. It took her only a few minutes to give her diagnoses.   
"She's exhausted. And this wound looks bad." As she spoke, the wound on the woman's neck, flared bright blue, and began to heal. "Or it looked bad a minute ago." Scott sent the students away, and soon the only ones in the foyer with the woman were Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Professor Xavier. They were silent, looking at the woman. Finally, Jean stood, and faced Logan. "Welcome back. Can you carry her to the infirmary?" She asked him, "Ororo, can you run to your rooms and get something for her to wear? She looks about your size."   
Ororo nodded and left. Logan bent and gathered the girl into his arms gently. She whimpered and pushed at him, slowly coming to consciousness. She opened her eyes, and found herself looking squarely into the face of a man from her past. He blinked when her eyes met his, and she found herself wondering why he didn't say her name. He smiled, and opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted when the doorbell rang. The sound made her jump and she knew exactly who was behind the door. She pushed at Logan's chest, and he let her down. She quickly shrugged his jacket on, and snapped three of the fastenings up. The jacket fell well past her hips, and covered the important parts for modesties sake. Someone opened the door, and she moved to the side, hoping he wouldn't see her in the shadows.   
Logan watched as the woman quickly put his coat on, her movements short and frantic. She moved to the side, her eyes locked on the door. She was trembling, and he realized that she must have been followed. Scott opened the door and a tall man stepped into the foyer. The woman went stiff, and a soft whimper escaped her lips. The mans head whipped towards the sound. He smiled, his lips curling back in a way that seemed disgusting and evil to Logan. The man looked at the people who all stared at him silently. His gaze stopped on Logan's face, and his smile grew wider. Logan found himself growling softly, and his claws extended. Logan stepped in front of the woman, and crossed his arms. He could smell the mans delight in the air, thick and oily, it almost over powered the scent of fear and hatred that came from the woman behind him. No one spoke.   
"Give her to me, Wolverine. You can not beat me. She is mine." The man said, stepping forwards until he was face to face with Logan. He shifted his gaze to the left, so that he was looking the girl in the face. "You should have known that you could not escape me. Soon, we'll be home, and then I'll punish you for your behavior."   
Logan could smell the fear in the air double. He got angrier.   
"Listen bub, she isn't your property. And she ain't leaving unless she wants to go. You on the other hand, are going to get your ass kicked, and then you'll be thrown out." He growled in to the face of this man that made him angry enough to kill, but he didn't recognize. As he spoke, he noticed Scott moving to stand next to him. Scott echoed Logan's stance, arms crossed, with a large frown on his face. The man looked from face to face. And began to laugh.   
"Wolverine, I created you. Don't you think that I don't know your every weakness?" After he spoke, his image clicked in Logan's mind and then he could remember. Logan let none of this show in his face. His cheek twitched once, but he remained still. The man moved to strike at Logan, but Logan moved instantly, blocking the punch and throwing the man half way across the foyer. Before the man could regain his feet, Logan was on top of him, his claws thrust into the mans chest. The man smiled, and threw Logan off of him. Logan hit the wall next to the woman who was frozen with fear and terror. The man got up and shrugged. He walked ever so casually over to Scott who hadn't moved from his position before the girl. "And you, are you going to move, or do I have to make you?" Scott said nothing, but raised a hand to his sunglasses, and blasted them man full in the face with his powers. The man flew backwards, but stood, his face covered in burns that were fading slowly. "I'll get her eventually." He said, then he was gone.   
Jean was the first to move she had been standing before the elevator to the lower levels waiting for Wolverine when the man had arrived. She moved over to the woman who had collapsed, and sat leaning against the wall. The woman was in shock, and she was trembling violently. Jean helped the girl to her feet, and led her toward Professor Xaviers office. Scott, Logan and Professor Xavier followed. They passed a few students in the hallway, but Scott shooed them away. Ororo came after them, using her powers to quickly catch up with the group. Her eyes were full of curiosity but she did not speak. The woman seemed to wince every time she moved, and Logan could not tear his eyes from her. The fact that she was naked, and wearing only his leather bike jacket did nothing to help either.  
When the reached the office, Jean and Ororo entered first, helping the woman into a simple sundress and sweater set that Ororo had brought for her. After she was clothed, she began to come out of her shock. By the time the professor, Logan and Scott had entered the room she had even begun to talk. She wasn't making much sense, but she was talking. Logan moved to stand before her, and knelt, so that he was at the level of her face. He reached out, and gently placed a hand over her mouth. She went completely still, and looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.   
"Jay, you're fine, and your going to be just fine. Do you understand me?" He paused and she nodded, still staring into his eyes. "Good, now I'm going to take you to a place where you can sleep. After you rest, you can talk to the professor about you staying here. Alright?" She nodded again, the tears sliding down her cheeks. He smiled softly, and removed his hand. She flung herself at him, sobbing and babbling through her tears.  
"I thought I'd never see you again! Oh Logan after you left; I was all-alone, he said you wouldn't be able to remember any thing. I missed you so much!" She sobbed. Logan wrapped his arms around her and softly rubbed her back, he could feel her scars through the thin fabric of the dress, and he wanted to cry himself. He swallowed, and cleared his throat.   
"Hush now kitten. We'll talk later alright?" He said, a bit gruffly. Jay nodded against his shoulder, and Logan stood, easily picking up the lightweight of Jay. She had always been small, but now she seemed dangerously thin. He looked around at the others, and smiled, "I'll explain once I get her settle in." Ororo stepped forwards.   
"She can room in with Rouge and Jubilee." She paused. "I can have food sent to her there. I'm sure that you, ah remember the way." She said it softly, not meaning to be rude, but Logan growled any ways. Jay moved in his arms, and he forced himself to calm down.   
"She can stay in my room. I doubt that it's been touched since I left." Scott opened his mouth, but Logan over ruled what ever he was going to say. " She stays with me." Logan turned and left, ending any argument that could come. Logan easily carried Jay up the stairs to his room, he found it easily, and when he opened the door, he was unsuprised to see that the only thing that had changed at all was the bedding on the bed. Logan lay Jay on the bed, and tenderly wiped the tears away. She smiled up at him and reached for his hand.  
"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked softly. "It's been so long, I don't want to loose you again." Logan nodded, feeling his throat tighten. "I still can't believe that you're here. That I got away." Logan hushed her, and put his finger over her lips. She looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. He smiled, unable to speak, but wanting to reassure her. She reached up and pulled him down to lie next to her. Logan took her into his arms, and lay quietly as her breathing eventually slowed and became the regular breath of sleep. Logan did not move, he felt strangely content with Jay in his arms again. Logan carefully moved from her side, making sure that she stayed asleep. He looked down at her slight form, anger and memories rising in him. He pushed the memories aside, knowing that the story would come out sooner or later.   
Logan left the room and headed for the office, knowing that the professor would want an explanation. He walked slowly, savoring the now unfamiliar sights, sounds and scents of the center. Familiar scents wafted by, but with them came new scents, and new images. He ignored the students that clustered at the top of the stairs, talking excitedly to themselves. Several waved at him, but he walked by, taking the stairs two at a time.   
  



	2. Behind every Sucessfulman

Behind Every Sucessful Man Chapter Two

Behind Every Sucessful Man** Chapter Two**

  
He arrived at the office to see Jean, Ororo, Scott, The Professor and two others. One was a huge man who was covered in blue fur. The other was a slim female with long blond hair. The group fell silent when he entered, giving him a clue as to what they were talking about. He suppressed a growl and the Professor quickly introduced the two new members of the team, Beast and Rain. After the introductions, Exaviars gaze came to rest on Logan. The professor closed his eyes briefly and Logan felt the Professors delicate mind touch. Exaviar smiled.  
"Well its seems that today has not only returned you to us, but has returned your memory to you as well." Logan nodded as Exaviar finished speaking, and the gazes of everyone in the room came to rest on him.   
"It's a long story Chuck, and before I tell it to you, we have to talk about Jay." Jean interrupted him.   
"That collar, what is it?" She asked, " I tried to pick it up, but it burned my hands, I had to move it to the lab telekinetically."   
"I'm sure the story behind the collar will come out in due time Jean, " said Beast, " please Logan, tell us about your friend, Jay.   
"Jay is a very special mutant. She is like Rouge; Jay's main power is that she can borrow another's powers and energy. The difference is that Jay keeps the powers. Jay can shift into several different animals, she can levitate, she has strong healing powers, as well as telepathy. She has a specially modified admantium skeleton; it shifts into other forms as she does. She also has several other powers, damn, maybe more by now, that she can not control and only appear during extreme situations. Jay is 23, she was at the institute where I receive my claws. The man who did all of this to me, to her and to many others, is Jays father. She has been a slave and a lab rat for all of her life. Her father is an evil physco son of a bitch. 40 % of his test subjects died, he then brain washed those that survived into following him. He knows jay is here, and he knows we are here, and he won't stop until we all are dead or brainwashed. Jay needs our help." Logan said, his shoulders back, daring anyone of them to say something. Jeans face was pale, as was Rains. Dead silence filled the room, and Logan felt and angry gaze on his face. He turned to meet the gaze of Scott.   
"Since when are you one of us?" Scott asked Logan, stepping forward with an angry scowl on his face.   
"Since I came back of my own free will. Since Jay got here. Since the Liberty mission. Thats when" Said Logan stiffening with anger, sliding one claw out and stepping towards Scott. Jean stepped between them.   
"Scott, Logan!" She snapped. "Both of you can just calm down. When Logan left we made it clear that he would be welcomed here as a member of the team when he returned. No ifs ands or buts." Scott shut his mouth and stepped back. Logan shifted his weight and looked at Exavier.   
"Logan both you an Jay are quite welcome to stay here. The X-Men stand with our own. But as long as you are here, you have to teach both of you. I'll speak to Jay when she has recovered." He paused. "Scott, Ororo I believe you both have classes to teach?" Scott, Ororo both left, and shortly after the others followed them.   
"Sorry 'bout dumping all this on ya Chuck. I wasn't expecting any of this." Logan said, moving to Sit on the edge of Exaviers desk. Charles nodded.   
"Logan it could hardly be expected. Don't worry about it, the team needs to do something other than teach." Charles smiled at Logan, then went on, "Speaking of teaching, I was thinking of something along the lines of self defense?"   
"Sure Chuck. I can handle that. That will be freaking easy, especially now." Logan chuckled. "When do I start?"   
Exaviar rummaged through his desk a pulled out a schedule. He handed it to Logan. He then pulled out several folders, and handed them all to Logan.   
"This is your schedule of the classes you'll be teaching, and who is in those classes. Each class is a group of four, each with a different level of abilities. Your have three classes a day, each class lasting 2 hours. The folders are things that you should look into teaching the students." Logan stared at the schedule in surprise.   
"I gotta get up for seven thirty?" He asked disbelief on his face.   
"No Logan, that's when your first class is. You should get up around 6 to get ready for your classes. Now if you don't mind, I have a student interview to conduct. I'm sure you want to get the road dust off you." It was clearly a dismissal. Logan said nothing, merely nodding and leaving the room. Outside he found Jubilee leaning against the wall. Her mouth dropped open.   
"So the rumors are true Wolvie. Have you seen her yet?" Jubilee asked, not needing to specify who 'her' was. Logan shook his head. "Jeez, not speaking now. You should go and see her, before her heart breaks over the other rumors." Logan started and growled.   
"What 'other' rumors Jubilee." He asked his voice a dangerous rumble. She shrugged innocently, and snapped her gum. Logan placed his folders on a seat, and released a single claw. He stepped over to Jubilee. "What other rumors Jubilation Lee. Tell me now." She rolled her eyes, and blew a large pink bubble, directly in Logans face. This pissed Logan off, and he moved his claw until it rested against Jubilees jugular. "Now Jubilee, what other rumors?"   
"Get off me and I'll tell you fer Christ's sake." She snapped, Logan moved back. "The rumors that you came back with some other chick and installed her in your room. Oh and she was unconscious, mostly naked, except that she was wearing your bike jacket." Logan swore and stifled a growl. He grabbed his folders and left, headed for his room. Jubilee frowned and shook her head. "Guess the rumors are true. Poor Rogue, she ain't gonna like this one bit." A gentle cough form the door reminder her of her interview and she followed the professor into his office.   
  



	3. Cat Fight

CATFIGHT ****

CATFIGHT

  
Jay woke up alone in a an unfamiliar room. This was not an unusual occurrence, but then a waft of wind brought Logans scent to her. She sat bolt upright in bed as the events of her escape came back to her. A large smile broke out on her face. She was in Logans room, in Logans bed, and she was safe. There was no collar around her neck, no heavy mental presence hanging over her like a thundercloud. She slipped out of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She suppressed a shudder, her life with her father and not done her any good. The dress she was wearing was nice, but definitely not her style. She summoned some energy, pulling it from the sunlight out side. She used one of her major powers to create an outfit for herself. The new clothes landed on the bed, black pants that would fit her perfectly and a gray halter-top, with them came a black thong and a pair of black sandals. She quickly dressed, leaving the dress on the bed. Her hair was a mess, and she used a lesser power to rid the long strands of the many tangles that had accumulated during her short sleep. She twisted it up into a bun and used a tiny bit of energy to create a few hairpins. With her hair in place and wearing the clothes she had always dreamed of she took a final look in the mirror, then headed out to explore.   
She headed out from the bedroom, turning right and heading down a long hallway. At the end was a small staircase, she chose to go down, using her heightened senses to find the kitchen. It was empty and she rejoiced in that. Jay pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed the first three things she saw, cheese, pepperoni and a large basket of strawberries. She quickly sliced up the cheese and meat, then arranged the three on a plate eating as she arranged. She was ravenously eating when a movement in the air currents told her that someone was there. She turned around to see a young woman, who was about 4 years younger than her standing silently watching her. Jay swallowed and opened her mouth to speak.   
"You're the one that came heah with Logan aren't ya?" She asked, with a soft southern accent, not giving Jay a chance to speak. The girl was angry, her scent changed as she spoke. Jay shrugged, the girl was pretty enough if you didn't mind the anger, and the white streak in her hair. The girl spoke again. "I know you came with him, so don't try to deny it. I can smell his scent on you." Jays eyebrows rose.   
"You can smell his scent on me?" She asked slowly, sniffing the air again. Her eyebrows rose again as she detected Logan inside this girl. "Interesting….. But as for me coming here with him, I came on my own. Logan just happens to be an old friend" she paused, stressing the word, "Of mine. He let me use his room to freshen up." Jay stood; taking advantage of the catlike grace that came with her many years of martial arts. The other girl frowned and her posture changed. She seemed very angry now.   
"You leave Logan alone." She snapped, pulling her gloves up. Jay let one eyebrow rise, and permitted herself to subtly morph into a slightly catlike form, she now had a tail, large pointed ears, delicate pointed canines, and short silver fur all over her body. Rogue blinked, the woman looked almost catlike now. Rogue began to circle around the woman who did not move, but posed for inspection. The only body part that moved was a long lashing tail. Rogue growled, softly, and the woman whirled around, faster than Rogues eyes could follow.   
"See something you don't like?" Jay asked softly, her voice an almost inaudible purr. "The name is Jay. No more no less. But you can call me Void." She smiled, allowing the girl to see her teeth. "Now do you have a name, or has the cat… swallowed your tongue?" Jay smiled even wider at the pun. Laughing silently as the other girls hackles rose.   
"All I see is something I don't like. As for my name, its Rogue." Rogues chin came up in the air and she glared at the other woman. She could still smell Logan scent mingled with Voids own, as well as being part of Voids scent. "All you have to do is leave Logan alone, and I'll leave you alone." Rogue snarled. Jay laughed, enjoying the anger.   
"See, Logan is not your property. And as for me leaving him alone, he's the one that carried me to his room." Jay grinned, seeing how close she could push Rogue to the edge. Jay moved and began to slowly walk around Rogue. "Gee honey, I think you're a bit to young for Logan anyways, better luck next time." Jay finished her circle and sat back down, going back to her strawberry as if Rogue was no longer there. Jay finished the strawberry, licking the remnants from her fingertips. She stood, headed for the refrigerator, and bumped into Rogue. Rogues forehead smacked into Jays chin, and Jays powers reacted, trying to grasp the others girls powers and life force.   
Void walked into Rogue, and Rouges powers reacted, only to find that her powers were being counteracted by Voids powers, which were the same as her own, only much more powerful. Eventually the two powers stopped fighting, and Rogue backed away. Void looked shaken, and Rogue guessed she looked much the same.   
"I suppose," Rogue began timidly, "That with powers like that, you can have Logan if you want him." Rogue began to shake, but she wasn't sure why. She noticed that Void was doing the same. "Why are we shaking?" Rogue asked.   
"Powers reaction to each other." Shrugged Jay, annoyed that she had lost control over herself and was shaking so badly. "As for Logan, give your powers a year or two for you to finish growing into them. Then we'll be at the same strength and it'll be a fair fight." Jay giggled, "I suppose you wouldn't have the strength to walk to the fridge and get me a glass of milk would you?" Rogue shook her head. "Thought as much. Well, I guess there's only one thing for us to do." Void sank towards the floor. Rogue slipping downwards to sprawl next to her.   
"What's that?" Asked Rogue as she popped a few pieces of meat and cheese into her mouth.   
"mf scm-just a sec." Mumble Void around a large mouthful of cheese. "Well isn't it obvious?" Rogue shook her head. "Ah, Well you see, we scream. Loudly, for Logan, so that he can't help but hear us." Void laughed. "He still has his 'super senses' so if he doesn't hear us he must be dead."   
"Dead? Neat. Count of three then?" Asked Rogue, Void nodded. "Ok, One, Two Three…"   
  



	4. Strawberries and Cream

Logan entered his room to find it empty ****

Strawberries and Cream

Logan entered his room to find it empty. He growled and tossed his folders on the bed, and noticed the dress that lay on the bed. He shook his head. 

"What the hell, is she walking around naked?" He grinned, then swore, "That my view. No one else's." There was a soft knock at his door. Then one of the students shoved his head in. Logan looked up. "Uhh.. Bobby right? What do ya want bub?" Bobby grinned and stepped into the room.

"Listen, about you and Rogue…" Bobby's voice trailed off as he saw the dress on the bed. "Maybe we don't have to have this conversation." Logan growled, and Bobby jumped. "Well, she really cares for you, and I don't want you to hurt her. So maybe you should find her and talk to her, before she finds your new.. friend and they talk."

"I don't' want to hurt Rogue either. She's my friend and why the hell am I telling you this? If your worried about Rogue, then you find her a new love interest. Now get out of my room." Logan snarled. Bobby nodded. 

"I saw your friend headed for the kitchen about five minutes ago." Bobby began backing towards the door. "Rogue was on her way there too… if your interested." Bobby backed out of the way as Logan turned to the door with a snarl and a curse. Logan headed for the kitchen at a run and Bobby sauntered along in his wake. "Now this should be interesting." Bobby said, as he stepped down the stairs towards the kitchen. At the kitchen doors he saw Logan standing very still, sniffing the air. Bobby moved towards him, and then almost jumped out of his skin as two people screamed very loudly in the kitchen. 

"LOGAN!!!!!" Came the scream and Logan burst through the doors, claws out at the ready to protect the women who called to him. Bobby stepped into the room after him to see rouge and a cat woman sprawling on the kitchen floor, eating strawberries, and looking very tired. The cat woman looked up.

"Logan can you get me a glass of milk?" She asked sweetly as her ears moved back and forth. Her eyes were locked on Logans, so Bobby moved over to Rogue.

"Are you ok Rogue?" He asked quietly, crouching beside her. She was currently stuffing her face with strawberries, and only nodded. "Are you sure? You look pretty tired." She nodded again. "Do you want anything?" He asked, Rogue nodded enthusiastically. Then pointed at the cat woman. Bobby turned to the cat woman. "Rogue wants something, and she pointed at you…" He said letting his sentence trail off as she turned her ice bleu eyes onto him.

"She wants milk. A big glass of frothy white milk. Nice and cold too. And fast. Were both burnt out." She turned her gaze back to Logan. "Are you gonna get me my milk or what Logan? See me being very thirsty? See me being exhausted, hungry and having a reaction to my powers being used when I'm very low on energy? I am half cat and I can't fix it. Do something now." She glared up at Logan. "Please wolvie? I'll show you something neat…."

Logan growled then stalked over to the refrigerator, pulling out the milk. Once he had poured two large glasses of milk he stalked back over to the girls, thrusting them out at Void and Rogue. Rogue downed her milk, while Void tried to lap it up with her tongue. Logan stifled a moan, then quickly got her a large saucer. It was at this point that Gambit entered the kitchen. He looked at the small assembly and unholy grin appeared on his face.

"Rogue, Chere" He said as he sauntered over. "Who's your new friend?" He shot the cat woman a devastatingly handsome grin, then continued to look as she drank her milk. Rogue finished her milk and set the glass on the floor by bobby's feet.

"More Bobby." She said quickly, before turning her attention to Gambit. "Gambit that's Void." Void looked up from her milk for a quick second, seeing the cajun she smiled, then returned her attention to the saucer of milk. "Now can we help you? Or do you just want to stare?" Asked Rogue, then found herself staring at Void. "That was you wasn't it?" She demanded to the confusion of everyone else. "That wasn't my thought." Void looked up and smiled softly.

"My additude, your thought." She said with a smile for Rogue. "You got a bit of my additude, and I got a bit of yours. Simple. I hope it goes away soon, I have this urge to call every man in my presence 'sugah', and I don't like it." Bobby began to laugh silently, and Void hissed at him. "Shut up sugah, before I kick your ass, sugah.. argh! Rogue that is disgusting, I don't know how you can stand to do that. I need to wash my mouth out with soap. Lots of soap." She shook her head. "Tons of soap." Void lay down beside the now empty saucer and streched out.

"I don't see whats so bad about it. I mean you aren't thinking about 'your' pet names for Logans… Logans… little wolf…" Logan turned bright red, and Bobby began to laugh out loud. Rogue ignored Bobby, then tore her gaze away from Logans groin. "I am!!! And please! Seriously, 'Mr. Happy' is just to much" Rogue shut up suddenly aware that she had just announced Logan favorite 'pet name' for his penis, to a group of four people, one of whom was Logan himself. Logan who was growling and looked like he was having problems controlling his claws. Rogue began to push herself towards the back door of the kitchen. If she made it to the door before he jumped her, she would be safe and could run to anywhere with a large number of strong people.

Logan growled more upset that Rogue now knew his favorite pet names, then he was about the fact that she had just announced them to two of the students. Rogue began to inch backwards towards, the door, and Logan gave up his pretense of sanity with a groan. He picked Void up and tossed he rover her shoulder just as Rogue screamed.

"Don't touch her!" Logan turned to Rogue with Void safely over his shoulder. He grunted and walked away, touching skin to skin in various places with Void. "But…" Rogue whispered. "Shes like me.. he shouldn't be able to touch her." Logan exited the room, Void half asleep purring against his ear. Bobby leaned down and grasped Rogues hand. Rogue allowed him to help her up, and led her from the kitchen, leaving Gambit behind staring at the remains of the snack. Gambit turned to go, just as Ororo walked into the room.

"Gambit, clean up your mess. Right now." She stood and watched as Gambit slowly cleaned up the mess that had been left behind in the kitchen. He opened his mouth "I don't want to hear your excuses. Finish cleaning it all up." Ororo snapped. 


	5. Conversations

Gambit surveyed the now spotless kitchen, he'd cleaned up the mess that the two petit filles had made having their strange fight. He smiled at the thought of the way the girls eyes had flashed at each other, and then at Wolverine. Rouge was pretty, but the new cat woman, she was wild. She had lapped at that milk in a way that had made his pants tighten in a way that not even Rouge had done lately.  Rouges changed attitude had been interesting but, Void.. she was  more than interesting. 

Plus the look on Logan face as Rouge announced his favorite pet name for his 'little wolf', that was definitely worth cleaning the kitchen for.  The kitchen was spotless and he'd been tidying it for a little over a half hour. Ororo had disappeared to give a detention and left him to see that no one touched anything before dinner. He climbed to sit on top of a counter and surveyed the kitchen. He'd actually never seen it this clean. Although he preferred the way it had looked with Void and Rouge sprawled across the floor drinking milk and eating strawberries, cheese and what he thought was pepperoni slices. He began to swing his legs absentmindedly and grinned. 'Wonder how much Logan will pay for mon silence… I am sure it will be quite a large amount. No man wants his secrets revealed, especially when he will be teaching here.' Gambit laughed aloud and brought out his pack of cards, shuffling them absentmindedly.

The door opened and Scott walked in talking with Jean. Gambit slid off the counter and put away his cards as they noticed him.

"What are you doing in here Gambit?" Jean asked, headed for the fridge.

"I'm supposed to guard the kitchen until suppertime." I had to clean it after Rouge-chere, and Void-chere had a fight.." He said, edging towards the door.

"Rogue and who had a fight?" Scott asked. "I don't know this 'Void' person."

"Void chere is very beautiful.." Gambit sighed, thinking of the way she had lapped up the milk. Jean stifled a giggle.

"A cat woman?" She asked, "This is not a batman movie Gambit. However I think that Gambit's Void is Logan's Jay. I suppose that she can shape shift partially as well as fully.

"I think that Void suits her better." Gambit said softly. "She has an edge.. and something in her eyes that says so much…something about her.. ah it is that je nu ce quais.."

"Well, thank you for guarding the kitchen Gambit… why don't you go and work on your homework before supper." Jean said softly. Gambit nodded and wandered out of the kitchen. "Well," Jean said softly, "Gambit is well and truly hooked." Scott lifted an eyebrow.

"Hooked?" He asked. 

"He's fallen for Jay. I think they'd do well together, if Logan doesn't kill him first." Jean opened the refrigerator. "Well, what do you think?  Stew or roast beef and mashed potatoes?"

"I think that we hire someone to do this from now on. We have the money for it.. and that way I won't have to peel as many potatoes.  Stew." Scott said then sighed. "I hate having cooking duties."

~~~~

Rogue sat on her bed staring at Bobby. After a long moment she spoke.

            "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life Bobby." She snorted. "Me? Give up Logan? I don't even have him. Why should I stop dreaming? Besides now that hes here I'm sure he'll treat me like a little sister.. and after long I won't want him anymore."

            "You're only hurting yourself like this Rogue. He has that catwoman ensconced in his rooms." Bobby said gently.

            "Her name is Void. And he carried her there. They are old friends." Rogue informed Bobby.

            "And who told you that?" Bobby asked.

            "She did." Rogue spat,  leaning her head against the wall.

            "And why should you believe her? You've never seen her before today. No ones seen her before today. She showed up after Logan. She was naked at  his feet, in his arms!" Bobby protested.

            "I trust her. We're alike. I know her. I've been inside her head. I have some of her memories. Her additude." Rogue said gently.

            "Exactly! Her additude. You only trust her because part of her is you now." Bobby said. 

            "Part of me is her now too. But the part of me that is her is saying that your bugging me about this because your worried about me." Rogue paused. "Are you worried about me?"

            "Rogue, you're my friend, of course I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. And I can only see Logan hurting you." Bobby said softly, leaning forwards.

            "Bobby.. thank you for being my friend, but I think I just want to be alone for a while" Rogue stood up and walked over to the door., Bobby following behind her. 

            "Rogue.." He began and then stopped. "Whatever you do, remember who your friends are." Rogue nodded and he stepped out into the hallway. Bobby watched the door close firmly, sighed and then wandered off to the common room.

~~~~

Void lay on Logans bed entirely content to do nothing but watch him pace. He growled and blustered and finally demanded to know what had happened in the kitchen.

            "Logan, it was girl talk. You don't need to know what Rogue and I talked about." She said softly, enjoying watching him squirm.

            "You exchanged powers.. half drained each other. You were in half cat form.. That's not girl talk. What happened?" Logan snarled, moving to stand over her, claws extended. She sighed and extended her own claws.

            "I was trying to pych her out when she bumped into me. Her powers flared and so did mine. It was that simple. Now will you calm down and tell me what brought you to this crazy institute anyways?" She asked glaring up at him.

            "Pych her out? Why were you trying to pych her out? Marie is the sweetest thing ever and you were tryign to scare her?" He half snarled half shouted. Void sighed.

            "You used to react that way to people who threatened me." She said softly. "Why do you react like this about her?" Logan stopped as if he'd been slapped.

            "Its not the same." He said finally.  "Its not the same. You.. I.. We…we were…" Void shook her head.

            "Exactly.. we were. Now its you and her. You can't think the same, can't feel the same way for both of us. I'm the past. " Her voice shook and she swore to her self. Then tightened her resolve not to let the hurt show. "You have to look to the present." Void re-sheathed her claws and stood gracefully. She moved towards the door. "Just don't hurt her."

            Void left the room and shut the door firmly behind her. She sighed and began to move swiftly away from the room. Her throat tightened and she felt the tears begin to gather. She shook her head and changed into her wolf form.  As a wolf the emotions were farther off, processed differntly and it gave her more time to get away before she gave in to them.

            She raced down the stairs and into the main hallway. The door was firmly shut and as a wolf she hand no hands. She paced back and forth frantically for a few seconds before deciding to morph back into her real shape for as long as it took to get the door opened. She gathered her energies and then stopped as someone came into the hallway. It was Gambit the man from the kicthen. She ran towards him and whined before dancing back towards the door and whining again.

            Gambit stared at the white wolf that was staring at him in an extremely intelligent way, whining softly. He looked past the wolf to the door.

            "Ah.. you want me to open the door." He said then moved towards the wolf noting how it danced impatiently for him to open the door.  "Beautiful creature that you are.. you must crave freedom." He murmered to the wolf in his native French. He opened the door and watched the wolf streak across the lawn to the woods. 

            Void reached the woods and stopped at the edge, the threat of her father screaming in her brain. He came so close before.. he could do so again. She thought frantically. The shadow of the trees would have to do. She sat and stared at the mansion wonderign which window hid Logan, and which one hid Rogue. Void threw back her head and howled releasing all her sorrow into the evening air. She shifted back to her normal form and let the tears come. She had loved Logan for so long and now he loved someone else.  She sobbed and kept her eyes fixed on the mansion, watching how the man who had once been more in tune with her emotions than he was with his own, didn't appear as he had so many times before. She shook her head, once he had always been there to soothe away her tears.. now that she had found him again.. she had lost him in yet another way.


	6. decisions

Finally- an update. See some other part for disclaimer and who own what. 

Rogue stared out the window and stared at the trees in the distance. She heard Bobby walking away from her room and wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. Before Logan came back, everything had balanced. She had a home, she had friends. But most of all she had a dream. She dreamed about Logan coming back and wanted to stay. To stay for her. Now Logan was back, and He had Void. Void who was so like Logan. She knew his past, she had some of the same mutations as Logan. But Void was like her too. They had the same primary mutation. But Void had one thing that Rogue didn't. Void had Logan. 

She sighed and shifted, laying her head against the fragile glass. She blinked as a white blur shot across the lawn. As it neared the woods, she realized it was a wolf. She opened her window and stared at the woods. Rogue lost track of the wolf as it hit the tree line. When a mournful howl hit her ears she shuddered and slammed the window shut. Rogue shook her head.

            "I've got enough to worry about with feeling sorry for a wolf." She muttered, then punched at her pillow. "Oh I wish none of this had ever happend!" She said.

~~~~~~~~~

Gambit stared at the patch of woods that the wolf had disappeared into. As the mournful howl split the air he sighed. It seemed that not only the students at the school were love lost. Even the animals felt it. Too bad for the wolf. After all wolves mated for life. Unlike humans, or mutants, unless they where lucky. Behind him he heard someone walking down the stairs. He sighed and fixed his face so that no emotion showed, then turned to see Bobby. Bobby looked like a beaten puppy. Gambit smiled and moved towards the younger man. There was nothing like the way Bobby reacted to a good come on.

"Bobby, mes ami.." Gambit purred, tossing his arm over Bobbys shoulder. "I have been thinking non, perhaps you and me, we might make a go of it eh?" Gambit smiled seductively, "Just think, a candlelit dinner, good food.." He gave a conspiratorial wink. "And even better company.. then after we have ate, I will show you.." He lowered his voice even more, "The delights that you can only be given by a cajun.." Bobby turned purple and moved uneasily away.

"Umm Its not that i don't like you Gambit.." Bobby began and Gambit chuckled and followed him step for step. "But i uh... i don't swing that way.."

"You give mixed signals oui? This just means you don't know what you want yet. I can show you what you want Bobby.." Gambit purred seductively running a hand down Bobbys chest.

"Gambit!" Bobby yelped, jumping away. "Gambit I uh.. Please.. uh.. I gotta go." Bobby ran for the common room, sidling past St. John who stood in the door way. Gambit lowered his hand with a self satisfied grin. He looked at St. John and the grin grew even wider as the other boy shook his head.

"Why?" St. John asked simply.

"Gambit likes his bit of fun." Gambit said softly. "Don't harm none."

"I should have known." St. John said with a wry grin. "You like your fun." Gambit turned to go and then paused at a deep breath from St. John. "Just a hint," The younger man said, "He loves it when you play with the hair at the back of his neck. It drives him wild..." Gambits smooth smile fell away to one of shock.

"Gambit sees that you like your fun too.." He said finally with a soft grin. St. John smiled and nodded then began to laugh. Gambit shrugged and after a moment began to laugh as well. Still laughing, Gambit headed for the library. He had work to do.

The library was almost empty. A few of the younger students sat at a table in the back working on some group project. He walked into the shelves and grabbed the book he was looking for. A well worn copy of Miltons, Paradise Lost. Gambit sat in the shelves and the book fell open to a picture. Dante stood before the gates of hell and read the words inscribed above it. 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Void sat underneath the trees and let her tears fall. Logan was Rogues now, and all she had to do was stay away from them. Well as much as she could. She needed to show Rogue to control her powers. Void sighed and flopped onto her stomach. 'I might have been better off dead.' She shook her head and rolled over. 'Scratch that. I would have been better hunting down Sabertooth. He's wandering around the woods of Colorado.' Through the tree branches she could see stars shining dimly in the night sky.  Somewhere in the distance a dog howled, answering her mournful cry of earlier. She sighed. Poor dog, it was lonely too. She sat up abruptly, an idea forming in her head. She just needed help. Void raced back to the school her mind racing with plans. In the rec room she saw Bobby, Rouges friend

"Hey Bobby." She said, tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped and she hushed him. "I need a favor."

"What do you want Void?" He asked, his voice ice cold. She notice with a small smile that not only was his voice cold, so was he. Ice was forming on his hair and eyelashes. 

"Like I said I need a favor. I want to get Rouge a dog." She said softly.

"What would she do with a dog?" Bobby asked, his voice thawing slightly. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the arm that snaked around his shoulder. The very masculine arm that was soothing the boy.

"She'll touch it. And love it, and it will love her." Void replied shortly. "We have the same power. It doesn't do anything to animals. And thats the first step. She needs to feel. Now can you help me or not?" Void raised her eyebrow.

"I'll help." Said the boy who was soothing Bobby. "I'm St. John."

"Good. Now, I need someone who knows how to cause a distraction." She said briskly.

"We want Gambit for that." St. John said, then frowned at a girl a few seats over who looked like she was about to protest. "Not you Jubes, too many people know your stuff. Gambits fairly new."

"Gambit? The cajun right?" She asked, taking a deep sniff of the air. St. John nodded. "Well hes in the library or somewhere with lots of books." I'll find him and meet you at the front door in five? We'll need a car, do you know if we can get one?" St. John nodded and Void headed for Gambit, following his scent.

~~~~~

St. John stood and looked around the living room. 

"this," he said with a big grin, "should be interesting. I wonder if Scott will let me use his car..." And with that he left the living room. A dog would be good for Rogue. The fact that Bobby wasn't helping might even drive a wedge in Bobbys crush on Rogue.


	7. raid

Part 7- see part 1 for disclaimer

Void leaned out the window of the cherry red convertible that St.John had scored. They were speeding away from the mansion in search of the sad sounding dog that had replied to her howling. The reached the town limits and St. John stopped the car. In the backseat Gambit leaned forwards and smiled at her.

"What we doing anyways chere?" he rumbled at her. "You said we was getting a dog. I assume we is stealing one?" St.John nodded at him and Gambit grinned. "Ah so Gambit is the distraction den?" When he received another nod his grin grew even larger. "Gambit sure does like the sound of that."

"Good. Now you two stay quiet for a minute." Void commanded, rolling down her window. She smiled softly and shed her jacket, morphing quickly to her wolf form. Void stuck her head out the window and howled.  The answering howl came from the north. And she howled once more to be sure. The answering call came from the same place. and she quickly morphed back to her normal form.  "We go north." she said quickly. Gambit was gaping at her and she grinned at him. "Wolf got your tongue?"  John started the car and they sped on down the road. At the first turn to they headed left, then right. As the approach of lights they pulled over and the car was turned off. 

"So I sit here, and wait for you to show up with the dog, and for Gambit to high tail it back here?" John asked quizzicaly. Void nodded and slid out of the car. 

"Keep the engine running, and the lights off. If anyone asks, you pulled over to piss. So get out and prepare to do so if anyone  slows down or comes by." She snapped at him. John gave her a half assed salute.

"Yes mam'm." He said. Gambit slid out and faced her.

"So You give the signal and Gambit tosses the cards?" He asked her and she nodded. "So de signal is what exactly?"

"Oh right." Void said, blushing bright pink. "I howl twice, you toss the cards and run like hell." Gambit nodded, and they headed off in different directions. Void pausing to howl and check her direction. The dog was chained behind the first house. Void morphed to wolf form and slunk close to the house. The dog caught her scent and whined anxiously. Void caught the acrid scent of fear, and the scent of blood. Someone had beaten this dog. Void growled and the dog whimpered. She morphed back to human form and slipped closer to the house.  The dog caught the change of scent and growled quizzically. 

"Come here bud." She whispered soothingly The dog ventured closer, this was no dog, at least not completely. The dog had to be half timberwolf. It was huge, almost standing up to her hip. The dog came closer and stopped at the end of its chain. It growled at her, half happy, half very angry that she was on its territory. The dog was about  3 feet away, and in the dim light she could see blood matted areas of fur all over its back, and even in the dark, she could have counted its ribs by sight. Void swallowed her anger and inched even closer, the dog backed up and lowered its head, ears flat. The dog was giving up a fearful confused scent, So Void took advantage of it to slip in to her other form and dash forwards. The dog whined, uncertainty clear on its face. Void smiled and bit its nose. The dog lept backwards and then dropped to its stomach and rolled over onto its back, a perfect picture of submission. Void shifted back and ran her fingers over his chest. She slipped the collar off and looked up at the house. A mans shape appeared at the window, and Void pressed herself into the ground. Minutes passed and she remained still. The dog stood and nuzzled at her cheek. Void peered up at the window and saw that the figure was gone. She slipped away from the house, and as she cleared the backyard, the backdoor opened. Void threw back her head and howled twice. The man came out on to the back porch and swore.

"Ruth!" He called over his shoulder. "Ruth, damn dogs run off." Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by an explosion from around the front. The man swore and ran back into the house. 

Void and the dog ran for the car.  She and the dog were in the back seat, waiting anxiously when Gambit appeared, a large smile on his face. He slid into the front seat and the car pulled a U-ie and sped off towards the mansion. Void leaned back against the seat and ruffled the dogs ears. She grinned at Gambit who was smiling back just as happily.

"That the mutt?" He asked and the dog growled at him "A bit bigger than Gambit thought he'd be. More attitude to." Void laughed and scratched under the dogs muzzle.

"He's half wolf." She said with a smile at Gambit. "And as for the attitude, he's a bit more comfortable now." She ran a gentle hand over the dogs body, wincing herself when the dog whimpered. "Can you speed up a bit St. John, hes hurt." John nodded grimly and sped up, slowing only once when two fire trucks and a police car whipped past them. They reached the school and piled out, St. John and Gambit, then Void and the dog. 

"I'll go get Jean." St. John called, and ran inside. Gambit looked at the dog and squatted next to it, holding out a careful hand. The dog sniffed at the hand, then drew back its head and sneezed. Gambit stepped back, looking mildly affronted and wiped his hand on his trench coat.

"Why don't you go and get Rogue?" Void asked, trying not to laugh at the Man and animal. Gambit nodded and went into the house. Seconds passed and a large furry blue man appeared.

"It appears that you have a friend?" The blue man asked happily, peering at the dog though glasses. "Where'd he come from?"

"Couple miles away." Void said softly. "He's been beaten, bad. He's for Rogue." The man ambled closer, then squatted holding out a furry hand to the dog. The dog sniffed the hand then inched forwards to get a better scent of the furry man.

"Are you sure that rouge will be able to .. handle the dog?" The man asked carefully.

"If i can touch him then she can." Void replied sweetly. "We have the same powers. The dog will be fine." The blue man grinned.

"You must be Void." He stated with a grin, carefully checking the dog over. "I'm Hank, also known as beast." Void smiled.

"Hank works." She said as Rogue, St. John and Gambit and another woman erupted out of the house.  Unfortunately the dog didn't like this.  Void had to morph into wolf form and chase him half way across the lawn before gently herding him back to Hank and co. Then the dog decided that Jean couldn't touch him, because he didn't like the way she smelled.  So in the end, Hank Void and Rogue cleaned and checked over the dog. Rouge grinning delightedly when she stripped off her gloves and ran her fingers through the dogs hair. When it was cleaned and bandaged Rogue stood and stretched.

"So does he have a name?" She asked.

"Umm no. Not as far as i know. Let me check." Void said, morphing back into a wolf. A few minutes later she was standing again, smiling. "Gabriel." She said firmly. "He wouldn't mind that."

"Why Gabriel?" Hank asked scratching the dogs chin.

"He ate someone called that once." Void teased. Hank and Rogue jumped back. "I'm only kidding." Void said. "as far as i can translate his first master was called that."

"Cool." Rouge said with a shy smile. 

"So?" Void said, tilting her head to the side. "I think your dog might be hungry Rogue."

"My dog?" Rogue asked, looking at Gabriel with news eyes. "Really mine?"

"Really yours. He likes you. I get the feeling that he'll end up being our dog." Void said. "Our scents are yummy to him anyways." Rogue jumped her, squeezing her tight in a hug.

"Thanks!" the southerner cried.  Void patted her awkwardly on the back, smiling at Hank. 

"Its no problem really." Void said.  

 Rogue and Gabriel ran up to the school.

"You did a good thing there." Hanks said, gathering up his medical supplies. 

"She needed him." Void said with a teary smile. 

"You needed him too." Hank replied.

"We'll end up sharing." Void asserted. 

"You know that, Rogue doesn't." Hank said, grabbing the wet and smelly towel they'd used to wash off the dog.

"I told her." Void said, staring at the mansion, where the sounds of happy dog and teens split the early night air. 

"That you did. Join me for a cup of tea perhaps?" Hank asked, offering her a hand. She took it and allowed him to haul her towards the mansion.  

"I suppose." She said slowly. "I kinda have to figure out where I'm sleeping."

"Simple enough. There's a free bed in Rogues room." Hanks replied with a grin. 

"Sounds good to me." Void replied.

And it was good, the first of many evenings shared with Rogue, Hank and the dog who needed tending and cleaning. Followed by a cup of tea and talk in the kitchen. Ended with sweet sleep in a bed that always ended up with two extra occupants.  Gabriel would sneak in first, then Rogue would eventually wake, and stumble across the floor. Days past by then weeks, and everything seemed copasetic.


End file.
